In order to receive services (e.g. telephone, cable, Internet, etc.), people are generally required to subscribe to particular services offered by service providers. With service providers each focusing on different services, people are therefore required to have subscriptions with multiple different service providers. Thus, if a subscriber desires to contact service providers (e.g. to change a service, to receive an offer, to change contact information, etc.), the subscriber must separately contact each service provider.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.